pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Noldor
The Noldor, found in the forests east of Laria, work a bit differently than the other minor factions. While you are seeking to destroy all other factions, you must gain the trust and friendship of the Noldor. The Noldor are indeed elves, but do not possess magic. Their equipment, however, still bears enchantment and is thus some of the most powerful in the game. Your alliance with them will ensure access to this and their extremely powerful troops. Humans have very little understanding of the Noldor's culture and hierarchy. There are currently three known lords, namely Aeldarian, Ithilrandir and Faergwethanir. Troops Noldor troops are insanely powerful. Their weakest unit, the Noldor Warrior, is on par with standard top tier units and has far stronger equipment; Noldor Composite Bows are renowned and hated by players due to their near-perfect accuracy and speed. Noldor Rangers merely capitalize on this weapon. Noldor Maiden Rangers are the horse archers and cavalry of the Noldor; the strength of these women would make the Veccavi tremble. Finally, Noldor Nobles are the noble cavalry unit of the Noldor, and they upgrade into Noldor Twilight Knights, perhaps the most powerful unit obtainable by the player in the game. Armies Aeldarian and Ithilrandir are unique Noldor lords that can spawn in the game. In a recent patch, defeating them is no longer required since you must gain favorable relations with the Noldor. Therefore, it is possible to win while they are still on the map. In fact, you can often use them to engage the Jatu armies and aid them in battle. Befriending the Noldor Your relations with the Noldor start out at -20. Quigfen's shop will become available when your relations have reached 0. To unlock the quest needed to seal the deal, you will need to get Noldor relations to 15. The two ways to increase relations are: * Help the Noldor in fights. This is the easier way, since you will fight alongside the strong Noldor. Kiting them into enemies and lords can help curb a faction's power. * Defeat the Noldor and take them prisoner, then release them through dialogue. You will gain 1 point of relation, honor, and renown for every Noldor you release. This can be done in one of two ways: using auto-resolve, or by giving your troops blunt weapons. This is harder than helping the Noldor, but can yield Noldor equipment and trade goods. As of 3.611, you cannot directly attack the Noldor if your relation with them is positive. You can still join against them if they are fighting another force. Doing so yields a -4 penalty to relations with the Noldor, so you'll need at least 4 captives to break even. * Some towns will automatically generate Noldor prisoners which you can then release for 1 point of relation. Poinsbruk is one such town. This is free relation without having to worry about losing any points in the first place since you're not fighting them at all. Once relations are 15, talk to Quigfen again to start Quigfen's quest. Hiring Noldor Hire Noldor from either Quifgen, the Noldor merchant at Laria, or Arandur, the Noldor at Elecrai. Arandur is harder to reach but provides more Noldor. Each time you hire a group of Noldor, it will cost you 1 Qualis gem . *Quifgen options: 12 Warriors, 10 Rangers, 8 Maiden Rangers, 5 Nobles, 3 Twilight Knights. *Arandur options: 15 Warriors, 12 Rangers, 10 Maiden Rangers, 6 Nobles, 4 Twilight Knights. mb271.jpg|A Noldor warband mb22sas.jpg|Noldor foot archers mounting an attack mb30.jpg|A Noldor Maiden Ranger in combat with a Knight of the Ebony Gauntlet mb1a.jpg|Noldor Rangers with their allies, the Silvermist Rangers Category:Noldor Category:Minor Factions